Prior Art
As a consequence of the increase of criminal actions, surveillance systems are widely used for controlling determined zones. This is the case of enclosed neighborhoods or country clubs. Also, public buildings have surveillance and safety personnel. This has been extended to apartment buildings.
Personnel devoted to this task come from safety organizations and agencies created to this end.
Also, there are places controlled remotely using different technological resources, such as fixed or mobile cameras, movement sensors, microphones, different recording means, etc.
It is clear that all applications used imply a data accumulation to be identified, checked, administered and directed to give a response to the call or signal emitted from a determined event.
Information captured by different means is sent to a remote place where signals from different locations being surveyed are checked. In this remote place the material received is studied and, if necessary, the proper response is established.
Alarm buttons are also known. These are push buttons activating an alarm or signal allowing intervention of specialized personnel.
Known systems have some disadvantages overcome by the instant invention.
For example, alarm buttons of prior art operate 1 to 1, i.e., each bottom uses a link independent from the others, this requiring complex equipment which is avoided by the use of the invention.
Besides, generally, all radiofrequency receiving equipment have a limit of 99 positions; therefore, if clients to be surveyed are more than a hundred, multiple receptors are required, which in turn need to be different from each other, which results in a greater complexity for administering data received from the different points.
The instant invention may administer an unlimited number of codes and identify which is the activated control; therefore there is no limit in the amount of controls for a determined location.